falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportAlanBinet.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportAlanBinet.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Genuinely apologetic, abashed 00 A1a NPCMAlanBinet: А, вот и вы. Наконец-то вы с нами. Я хочу принести извинения за... возможное беспокойство со стороны синтов. AlanBinet NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 00061C19 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C1C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C1C_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:01 1408471318 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00061C1C_1 00061C1C_1 N Sincerely contrite 00 A1b Естественно, мы не могли сказать им, кто вы, а у них достаточно специфические инструкции по защите самих себя и Института. AlanBinet NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 00061C19 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C1C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C1C_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:02 1408471337 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00061C1C_2 00061C1C_2 N Sincerely contrite, a bit embarrassed 00 A1c Большинство из них мною же и разработаны. Конечно, не для того, чтобы навредить вам. Э-э... надеюсь, вы погостите у нас? AlanBinet NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: Да, конечно. DialogueInstitute 00061C19 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C1C 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C1C_3.xwm 08/20/2014 01:02 1408471357 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00061C1C_3 00061C1C_3 N Excited, upbeat 01 A1a Player Default: Да, конечно. Вот и отлично. Шон порадуется. Он очень хотел, чтобы вы у нас остались. AlanBinet NPCMAlanBinet AlanBinet: Если вам что-то будет нужно, в особенности касательно синтов, дайте мне знать. DialogueInstitute 00061C14 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C23 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C23_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:02 1408471374 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00061C23_1 00061C23_1 N Surprised, uncertain, not what you expected 01 B1a Player Default: Ни за что. Нет? Я... э-э... Полагаю, Шон будет... крайне разочарован. AlanBinet NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 00061C13 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C2B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C2B_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:03 1408471402 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00061C2B_1 00061C2B_1 N Disappointed, emphasis on "do" 01 B1b Надеюсь, вы передумаете. AlanBinet NPCMAlanBinet AlanBinet: Если вам что-то будет нужно, в особенности касательно синтов, дайте мне знать. DialogueInstitute 00061C13 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C2B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C2B_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:04 1408471465 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00061C2B_2 00061C2B_2 N Hopeful, serious 01 X1a Player Default: Я подумаю над этим. Что ж, я надеюсь, вы решите остаться. Это многое значит для Шона. AlanBinet NPCMAlanBinet AlanBinet: Если вам что-то будет нужно, в особенности касательно синтов, дайте мне знать. DialogueInstitute 00061C12 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C1B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C1B_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:04 1408471480 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00061C1B_1 00061C1B_1 N Awkward apology, but well-intentioned 01 Y1a Player Default: А какая вам разница? О, прошу прощения. Я... Я так понимаю, это что-то личное. Это многое значит для Шона. AlanBinet NPCMAlanBinet AlanBinet: Если вам что-то будет нужно, в особенности касательно синтов, дайте мне знать. DialogueInstitute 00061C11 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C1D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C1D_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:05 1408471507 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00061C1D_1 00061C1D_1 N Warm, friendly, sincere 02 A1a Player Default: Вот и отлично. Шон порадуется. Он очень хотел, чтобы вы у нас остались. Если вам что-то будет нужно, в особенности касательно синтов, дайте мне знать. AlanBinet NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 00061C10 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C1F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C1F_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:05 1408471525 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__00061C1F_1 00061C1F_1 N Filling an awkward pause in the conversation... the player has stopped talking Вам, наверное, слегка не по себе. NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 000D12ED FFFFFFFF AlanBinet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000D1444 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D1444_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueInstitute__000D1444_1 000D1444_1 N Measuring, sizing up the player -1 A А, вот и вы. Наконец-то вы с нами. NPCMAlanBinet AlanBinet: Я хочу принести извинения за... возможное беспокойство со стороны синтов. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C25 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C25_1.xwm Приветствие 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__00061C25_1 00061C25_1 N Polite, friendly Я надеюсь, синты вас не обижают? NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C26 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C26_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__00061C26_1 00061C26_1 N Proud Не знаю, заметил ли кто-нибудь, но я улучшил скорость отклика синтов на четыре сотых процента. NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C27 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C27_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__00061C27_1 00061C27_1 N Pleasant, cheerful Прекрасный день, не правда ли? NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C28 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C28_1.xwm 08/20/2014 00:51 1408470681 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__00061C28_1 00061C28_1 N Optimistic, eager Сегодняшний день несет уйму возможностей. NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C29 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C29_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__00061C29_1 00061C29_1 N Grateful, proud Нам повезло, что у нас есть синты, которые нам помогают. NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 00061C2A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00061C2A_1.xwm 08/20/2014 00:51 1408470708 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__00061C2A_1 00061C2A_1 N Thinking 01 A1a Player Default: Журнал содержит запись об удаленном доступе. Из вашей комнаты. Хм, дайте угадаю, третий терминал? Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B17A0 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17C0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17C0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17C0_1 000B17C0_1 N 01 A1b В последнее время с ним какие-то странности творятся. Наверное, нужно вызвать специалиста. На вашем месте я бы не обращал на это внимания. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Продолжайте расследование, если хотите. Улик против меня вы не найдете, уж в этом я вас могу заверить. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B17A0 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17C0 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17C0_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17C0_2 000B17C0_2 N Icy, annoyed / Irritated 01 B1a Player Default: Я просто пытаюсь учесть все факторы. Как это предусмотрительно с вашей стороны. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Продолжайте расследование, если хотите. Улик против меня вы не найдете, уж в этом я вас могу заверить. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179F 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17D6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17D6_1.xwm 08/20/2014 02:27 1408476452 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17D6_1 000B17D6_1 N Mistrusting / Suspicious 01 X1a Player Default: Возможно. А вы не очень любите делиться информацией, да? Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179E 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17EB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17EB_1.xwm 08/20/2014 02:27 1408476468 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17EB_1 000B17EB_1 N Disapproving / Suspicious 01 X1b Я понимаю, почему Джастин прислал вас. Вы очень на него похожи. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Продолжайте расследование, если хотите. Улик против меня вы не найдете, уж в этом я вас могу заверить. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179E 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17EB 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17EB_2.xwm 08/20/2014 02:27 1408476475 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17EB_2 000B17EB_2 N 01 Y1a Player Default: А что, вы знаете кого-то, кто мог это сделать? Все те, кому может быть интересна лаборатория синтов, уже давно имеют доступ к этим компьютерам. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179D 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17AA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17AA_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17AA_1 000B17AA_1 N 01 Y1b Если бы они хотели зайти удаленно, то могли бы сделать это из своей собственной комнаты. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Продолжайте расследование, если хотите. Улик против меня вы не найдете, уж в этом я вас могу заверить. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179D 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17AA 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17AA_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17AA_2 000B17AA_2 N Mildly annoyed, haughty / Confident 02 A1a Player Default: В последнее время с ним какие-то странности творятся. Наверное, нужно вызвать специалиста. На вашем месте я бы не обращал на это внимания. Продолжайте расследование, если хотите. Улик против меня вы не найдете, уж в этом я вас могу заверить. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: Я вам верю, но мне все равно нужно докопаться до истины. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179C 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17B8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17B8_3.xwm 08/20/2014 02:30 1408476638 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17B8_3 000B17B8_3 N Surprised 00 A1a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Вы когда-нибудь выходите в сеть из своей комнаты? О боже, нет. Когда рабочий день заканчивается, я полностью забываю о делах. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179B 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17CB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17CB_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17CB_1 000B17CB_1 N Confident 00 A1b Поддерживать равновесие между работой и отдыхом очень важно для здоровой жизни. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179B 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17CB 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17CB_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17CB_2 000B17CB_2 N Question 00 A1c Вы что, подозреваете, что кто-то заходил в терминал лаборатории из моей комнаты? Alan NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: Журнал содержит запись об удаленном доступе. Из вашей комнаты. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179B 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17CB 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17CB_3.xwm 09/06/2014 01:51 1409943086 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17CB_3 000B17CB_3 N Annoyed / Neutral 03 A1a Player Default: Я вам верю, но мне все равно нужно докопаться до истины. Тогда делайте, что сочтете нужным. Но меня не впутывайте. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Кажется, мне на сегодня хватит. До свидания. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B179A 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17E1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17E1_1.xwm 09/17/2014 02:26 1410895570 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17E1_1 000B17E1_1 N Defiant, even cocky / Defiant 03 B1a Player Default: Молитесь, чтобы мне не удалось их найти. Если вы думаете меня запугать, то вы сильно просчитались. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Кажется, мне на сегодня хватит. До свидания. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B1799 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17F9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17F9_1.xwm 08/20/2014 02:28 1408476521 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17F9_1 000B17F9_1 N Icy / Defiant 03 X1a Player Default: Посмотрим. Это точно. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Кажется, мне на сегодня хватит. До свидания. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B1798 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17B0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17B0_1.xwm 08/20/2014 02:29 1408476552 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17B0_1 000B17B0_1 N Annoyed, confused / Defiant 03 Y1a Player Default: А что если вас подставили? Кому будет выгодно выставить вас предателем? "Подставили"? Это что, какой-то довоенный сленг? Означает "обвинить невиновного"? Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B1797 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17C1_1.xwm 08/20/2014 02:30 1408476609 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17C1_1 000B17C1_1 N Confident 03 Y1b Уверяю вас, в Институте такое просто немыслимо. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Кажется, мне на сегодня хватит. До свидания. qgInstM02 InstM02 000B1797 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17C1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17C1_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17C1_2 000B17C1_2 N 04 A1a Player Default: Тогда делайте, что сочтете нужным. Но меня не впутывайте. Кажется, мне на сегодня хватит. До свидания. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B1792 00250 InstM02Scene3AlanLogin FFFFFFFF FormID 000B17CC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B17CC_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000B17CC_1 000B17CC_1 N Irritated 00 A1a Player Default: Джастин Айо считает, что вы помогаете синтам бежать. Я хочу знать правду. Ясно. В упорстве ему не откажешь. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8273 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82DA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82DA_1.xwm 04/23/2014 01:48 1398192503 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82DA_1 000A82DA_1 N Confident 00 A1b Однако в данном случае он ошибается. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Айо и его охотники уже тщательно обыскали мою лабораторию. Можете сделать то же самое, если думаете, что я что-то скрываю. qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8273 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82DA 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82DA_2.xwm 04/23/2014 01:48 1398192533 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82DA_2 000A82DA_2 N Indignant / Surprised 00 B1a Player Default: Вы помогаете синтам бежать, и я это докажу. Что?! Ничем таким я не занимаюсь! Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8272 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82C4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82C4_1.xwm 04/23/2014 01:49 1398192573 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82C4_1 000A82C4_1 N Angry / Suspicious 00 B1b Позвольте спросить... На эту мысль вас навел Джастин Айо? Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Айо и его охотники уже тщательно обыскали мою лабораторию. Можете сделать то же самое, если думаете, что я что-то скрываю. qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8272 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82C4 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82C4_2.xwm 04/23/2014 01:49 1398192597 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82C4_2 000A82C4_2 N Rising anger / Suspicious 00 X1a Player Default: Сейчас я не могу об этом говорить. Возвращайтесь к работе. Минуточку... Это ведь Джастин Айо послал вас проверить эти терминалы? Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8271 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82B7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82B7_1.xwm 04/23/2014 01:51 1398192708 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82B7_1 000A82B7_1 N Anger / Suspicious 00 X1b Да... Похоже, это его рук дело. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Айо и его охотники уже тщательно обыскали мою лабораторию. Можете сделать то же самое, если думаете, что я что-то скрываю. qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8271 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82B7 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82B7_2.xwm 04/23/2014 01:51 1398192718 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82B7_2 000A82B7_2 N Irritated 00 Y1a Player Default: Доктор Бинэ, вы помогаете синтам бежать из Института? О господи, опять эта чушь. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8270 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82AA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82AA_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82AA_1 000A82AA_1 N Irritated 00 Y1b Значит, Джастин Айо устал и больше не будет донимать меня своим "расследованием". Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8270 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82AA 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82AA_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82AA_2 000A82AA_2 N Irritated 00 Y1c Теперь он хочет, чтобы это за него делали вы. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Айо и его охотники уже тщательно обыскали мою лабораторию. Можете сделать то же самое, если думаете, что я что-то скрываю. qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8270 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82AA 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82AA_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82AA_3 000A82AA_3 N Annoyed, indignant / Irritated 01 A1a Player Default: Однако в данном случае он ошибается. Айо и его охотники уже тщательно обыскали мою лабораторию. Можете сделать то же самое, если думаете, что я что-то скрываю. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8262 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82A0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82A0_1.xwm 08/20/2014 02:32 1408476736 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82A0_1 000A82A0_1 N Irritated 01 A1b Если хотите меня о чем-то спросить, не тяните. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: Почему Айо считает, что вы помогаете синтам? qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8262 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82A0 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82A0_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82A0_2 000A82A0_2 N 02 A1a Player Default: Почему Айо считает, что вы помогаете синтам? Возможно, он думает, что мое профессиональное восхищение синтами привело к тому, что я решил их освободить. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8260 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82D2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82D2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo InstM02__000A82D2_1 000A82D2_1 N 02 A1b Это абсолютный бред. Я бы ни за что не отправил своих синтов на поверхность. Там же просто ад какой-то творится. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8260 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82D2 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82D2_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo InstM02__000A82D2_2 000A82D2_2 N 02 A1c Это не освобождение, это смертный приговор. Я бы с ними так не поступил. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: Почему Айо считает, что вы помогаете синтам? qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8260 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82D2 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82D2_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo InstM02__000A82D2_3 000A82D2_3 N 02 B1a Player Default: Это все. Отлично. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A825F 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82E3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82E3_1.xwm 08/20/2014 02:36 1408476984 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstM02__000A82E3_1 000A82E3_1 N 02 X1a Player Default: У кого-нибудь еще есть доступ к терминалам в отделе роботехники? Не думаю. Я внимательно слежу за всеми, кто подходит к моим терминалам. Alan NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000A825E 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82D3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82D3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo InstM02__000A82D3_1 000A82D3_1 N 02 X1b Но для вас я сделаю исключение. Если Отец вам доверяет, значит, и я могу. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: Почему Айо считает, что вы помогаете синтам? qgInstM02 InstM02 000A825E 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82D3 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82D3_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo InstM02__000A82D3_2 000A82D3_2 N 02 Y1a Player Default: Скольким синтам удалось сбежать? Точное число я не назову, но могу сказать, что за последнее время побеги значительно участились. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: Почему Айо считает, что вы помогаете синтам? qgInstM02 InstM02 000A825D 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82D4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82D4_1.xwm 01/07/2014 22:07 1389107227 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo InstM02__000A82D4_1 000A82D4_1 N Talking quietly to yourself. Indignant, annoyed. Это неприемлемо. Абсолютно неприемлемо. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 00112886 FFFFFFFF FormID 00112899 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00112899_1.xwm 04/23/2014 03:01 1398196874 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle InstM02__00112899_1 00112899_1 N Talking quietly to yourself. Indignant, annoyed. Он обвиняет меня! Невероятно... NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 00112886 FFFFFFFF FormID 0011289A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\0011289A_1.xwm 04/23/2014 03:11 1398197484 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle InstM02__0011289A_1 0011289A_1 N Talking quietly to yourself. Indignant, annoyed. На этот раз он зашел слишком далеко. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 00112886 FFFFFFFF FormID 0011289B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\0011289B_1.xwm 04/23/2014 03:11 1398197504 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle InstM02__0011289B_1 0011289B_1 N Talking quietly to yourself. Indignant, annoyed. Какая наглость! NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 00112886 FFFFFFFF FormID 0011289C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\0011289C_1.xwm 04/23/2014 03:12 1398197545 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle InstM02__0011289C_1 0011289C_1 N Думаю, Джастин Айо мог бы потратить время на что-нибудь более полезное, чем эти бредовые обвинения. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B1F87 FFFFFFFF AlanStage200Hellos FormID 000B1FB6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B1FB6_1.xwm 09/06/2014 01:50 1409943026 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02__000B1FB6_1 000B1FB6_1 N Я просто хочу поработать в тишине! Неужели я слишком многого прошу? NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B1F87 FFFFFFFF AlanStage200Hellos FormID 000B1FB7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B1FB7_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02__000B1FB7_1 000B1FB7_1 N Кому могла прийти в голову мысль, что я могу выпустить синта на поверхность? Это ведь просто жестоко, в конце концов! NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B1F87 FFFFFFFF AlanStage200Hellos FormID 000B1FB8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B1FB8_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02__000B1FB8_1 000B1FB8_1 N Я начинаю скучать по доктору Циммеру. Будь он здесь, ничего этого бы не произошло. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02 000B1F87 FFFFFFFF AlanStage200Hellos FormID 000B1FB9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000B1FB9_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02__000B1FB9_1 000B1FB9_1 N Friendly -1 A Наши синты - поистине замечательные создания. Не проходит ни дня, чтобы они меня не удивили. Итак, чем же я могу вам помочь? NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: Джастин Айо считает, что вы помогаете синтам бежать. Я хочу знать правду. qgInstM02 InstM02 000A8299 00200 InstM02Scene2AlanInvestigate FFFFFFFF FormID 000A82D1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000A82D1_1.xwm 04/23/2014 02:00 1398193250 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstM02__000A82D1_1 000A82D1_1 N Excitement, a new discovery 02 A1a max: Возможно, сбой в нервной системе. Пора обновить программы мелкой моторики. Если бы просто руки дергались... Но у нее и глаза двигались. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics1 000C7D80 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanMax1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D8C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000C7D8C_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:16 1408472187 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D8C_1 000C7D8C_1 N Excitement, a new discovery 02 A1b Непроизвольные подергивания и быстрые движения глаз во время сна могут значить только одно, Макс. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics1 000C7D80 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanMax1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D8C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000C7D8C_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:16 1408472180 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D8C_2 000C7D8C_2 N Excitement, a new discovery, then accusing 02 A1c Ты просто не хочешь себе в этом признаться. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Если ты собираешься снова завести свою пылкую речь про искусственный разум и души машин, то даже не начинай. DialogueInstituteRobotics1 000C7D80 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanMax1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D8C 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000C7D8C_3.xwm 08/20/2014 01:16 1408472208 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D8C_3 000C7D8C_3 N Defiant, challenging 04 A1a max: Я уже достаточно их наслушался. По памяти могу воспроизвести. Но нельзя же игнорировать этот вопрос. Если синт видит сны, почему у него не может быть души? Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics1 000C7D7E 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanMax1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D94 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000C7D94_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:17 1408472236 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D94_1 000C7D94_1 N Defiant, challenging 04 A1b А если у синта есть душа, то это живая личность по всем известным нам критериям. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics1 000C7D7E 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanMax1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D94 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000C7D94_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:17 1408472254 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D94_2 000C7D94_2 N Bitter, chastising 04 A1c Конечно, гораздо удобнее считать их обычными роботами, чтобы можно было делать с ними что угодно. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Доктор Бинэ, если у вас есть претензии к нашей работе, то вы сами знаете, где телепорт. DialogueInstituteRobotics1 000C7D7E 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanMax1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D94 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000C7D94_3.xwm 03/14/2014 21:34 1394807682 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D94_3 000C7D94_3 N Defensive. 06 A1a max: Доктор Бинэ, если у вас есть претензии к нашей работе, то вы сами знаете, где телепорт. Минуточку, этого я не говорил. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics1 000C7D7C 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanMax1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D8B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000C7D8B_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:17 1408472273 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D8B_1 000C7D8B_1 N Defensive 06 A1b Я лишь пытаюсь открыть всем глаза на новые возможности. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Ну, это никому не нужно. DialogueInstituteRobotics1 000C7D7C 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanMax1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D8B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000C7D8B_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:18 1408472280 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000C7D8B_2 000C7D8B_2 N More annoyance than concern. Gen 2s is "gen (as in generation) twos" 00 A1a Похоже, второе поколение начинает сбоить. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics3 000D12C7 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1465 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D1465_1.xwm 12/16/2013 21:16 1387203371 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1465_1 000D1465_1 N 00 A1b У них какие-то подергивания правой руки, которые мешают нормальной подвижности. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Да, я пару раз такое своими глазами видел. DialogueInstituteRobotics3 000D12C7 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1465 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D1465_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1465_2 000D1465_2 N 00 A2a БРК говорит, что один из охотников внезапно заговорил по-китайски. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Да, я пару раз такое своими глазами видел. DialogueInstituteRobotics3 000D12C7 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1466 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D1466_1.xwm 12/16/2013 21:16 1387203405 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1466_1 000D1466_1 N 00 A3a Видел тот отчет от отдела инфраструктуры? Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics3 000D12C7 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1467 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D1467_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1467_1 000D1467_1 N Gen 1s is "gen (as in generation) ones" 00 A3b Пара синтов первого поколения билась об стену. Поиск пути сбоит, похоже. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Да, я пару раз такое своими глазами видел. DialogueInstituteRobotics3 000D12C7 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1467 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D1467_2.xwm 12/16/2013 21:17 1387203447 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1467_2 000D1467_2 N 02 A1a max: Я записал себе, чтобы заняться, когда будет время. Похоже, ты держишь руку на пульсе. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics3 000D12C5 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1426 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D1426_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1426_1 000D1426_1 N 02 A2a max: Я записал себе, чтобы заняться, когда будет время. Хорошо, я полагаюсь на тебя. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics3 000D12C5 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1427 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D1427_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1427_1 000D1427_1 N 02 A3a max: Я записал себе, чтобы заняться, когда будет время. Меня это вполне устраивает. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics3 000D12C5 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1428 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D1428_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D1428_1 000D1428_1 N Resignation. You are taking on extra work. 01 A1a max: У меня и так аврал. Можете сами это сделать? Что-нибудь придумаю. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Спасибо. DialogueInstituteRobotics2 000D12C9 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13D7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D13D7_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13D7_1 000D13D7_1 N Resignation. You are taking on extra work. 01 A2a max: У меня и так аврал. Можете сами это сделать? Ничего не обещаю, но постараюсь успеть. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Спасибо. DialogueInstituteRobotics2 000D12C9 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13D8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D13D8_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13D8_1 000D13D8_1 N Resignation. You are taking on extra work. 01 A3a max: У меня и так аврал. Можете сами это сделать? Займет пару дней, но я все сделаю. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Спасибо. DialogueInstituteRobotics2 000D12C9 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13D9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000D13D9_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13D9_1 000D13D9_1 N Mildly annoyed, chastising 01 A1a max: Как дела у личного синта? Говорят, Лайам к нему привязался. Не к "нему", доктор Локен. К "ней". И у нее есть имя. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics4 000DB2B0 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000DB2C0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000DB2C0_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:19 1408472362 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000DB2C0_1 000DB2C0_1 N Proud 01 A1b Отвечая на вопрос: Ева стала незаменимой компаньонкой и для Лайама, и для меня. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Алан, я понимаю, тебе после потери жены нелегко, но не теряй связь с реальностью. DialogueInstituteRobotics4 000DB2B0 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000DB2C0 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000DB2C0_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:19 1408472375 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000DB2C0_2 000DB2C0_2 N Defensive, lecturing 03 A1a max: Синт может выглядеть как мужчина или как женщина, но это не человек. Привязываться к нему неразумно. Должен напомнить, доктор Локен, что, с точки зрения биохимии, человек - такая же машина. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Алан, можешь не прятаться за формальности. Я - твой друг, и я не сужу тебя. Но остальные могут. DialogueInstituteRobotics4 000DB2AE 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000DB2BA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000DB2BA_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:19 1408472391 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000DB2BA_1 000DB2BA_1 N Defensive 05 A1a max: Подобное поведение может быть сочтено нежелательным. И ты понимаешь, к чему это приведет. Макс, не нужно так переживать. Я просто провожу эксперимент. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics4 000DB2AC 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000DB2C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000DB2C1_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:20 1408472405 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000DB2C1_1 000DB2C1_1 N 05 A1b Я считаю, что синты третьего поколения достаточно развиты, чтобы создавать социальные связи, в том числе и семейные. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics4 000DB2AC 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000DB2C1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000DB2C1_2.xwm 03/15/2014 00:39 1394818753 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000DB2C1_2 000DB2C1_2 N 05 A1c Доказать свою гипотезу я могу лишь при условии долгого и тщательного наблюдения. Alan NPCMAlanBinet max: Хорошо, Алан. Я верю тебе. Но будь осторожнее. DialogueInstituteRobotics4 000DB2AC 00000 DialogueInstituteRobotics4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000DB2C1 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000DB2C1_3.xwm 03/15/2014 00:38 1394818726 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000DB2C1_3 000DB2C1_3 N A mix of worried and annoyed - DO NOT RE-RECORD (just fixed capitalization) / Disgust 00 A1a NPCMAlanBinet: А, директор, здравствуйте. Я хотел бы отнять минутку вашего времени. У нас возникла небольшая проблема на поверхности. На один из отрядов наших сборщиков напали дикие гули. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7954 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7977 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7977_1.xwm 10/04/2014 01:23 1412360619 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7977_1 000F7977_1 N Asking a favor, hopeful / Concerned 00 A1b Нам пришлось отозвать синтов до тех пор, пока кто-то не разберется с этим. Надеюсь, это сделаете вы. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: С ними уже покончено. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7954 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7977 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7977_2.xwm 02/27/2014 22:25 1393514717 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7977_2 000F7977_2 N Sincere gratitude / Grateful 01 A1a Player Default: С ними уже покончено. Я очень благодарен вам за помощь. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: У меня нет опыта общения с этими существами, но, говорят, они достаточно кровожадные. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7953 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F796C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F796C_1.xwm 02/27/2014 22:43 1393515784 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F796C_1 000F796C_1 N Irritated and disappointed 01 B1a Player Default: Отправьте кого-нибудь другого. Охотника, например. К сожалению, это против правил бюро робоконтроля. Боюсь, что вы - наша единственная надежда. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: С ними уже покончено. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7952 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7961 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7961_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:51 1424274682 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7961_1 000F7961_1 N 01 X1a Player Default: Не знаю. У меня сейчас и без этого дел хватает. Дело важное, иначе я не стал бы вас просить. Помогите мне, ведь мне больше не к кому обратиться. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: С ними уже покончено. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7951 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F795A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F795A_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:50 1424274640 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo InstR01__000F795A_1 000F795A_1 N Hopeful. 01 Y1a Player Default: Вы знаете, откуда приходят эти гули? Да, у нас есть кое-какие идеи. Значит, вы займетесь этим? QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: С ними уже покончено. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7950 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F797E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F797E_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:52 1424274729 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F797E_1 000F797E_1 N Concerned... a warning 02 A1a Player Default: Я очень благодарен вам за помощь. У меня нет опыта общения с этими существами, но, говорят, они достаточно кровожадные. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F794B 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7976 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7976_1.xwm 02/27/2014 22:48 1393516084 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7976_1 000F7976_1 N 02 A1b Кроме того, они яростно защищают свою территорию, так что вы должны быть готовы к бою. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F794B 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7976 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7976_2.xwm 02/27/2014 22:48 1393516136 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7976_2 000F7976_2 N Friendly 02 A1c Удачи. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F794B 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7976 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7976_3.xwm 02/27/2014 22:49 1393516174 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7976_3 000F7976_3 N Pleased, impressed / Impressed 00 A1a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Эти гули вас больше не потревожат. Великолепно! А вы, похоже, почти не пострадали. Удивительно. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F794A 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F796B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F796B_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:15 1393528510 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F796B_1 000F796B_1 N Impressed / Impressed 00 A1b Отец говорил, что вы солдат. Наверное, вы были отличным солдатом. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: Пара медалей у меня есть. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F794A 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F796B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F796B_2.xwm 02/28/2014 02:15 1393528548 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F796B_2 000F796B_2 N Impressed, friendly / Friendly 01 A1a Player Default: Пара медалей у меня есть. Не сомневаюсь. Ни капли не сомневаюсь. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Благодаря вам я теперь снова могу отправить отряд собирателей в тот сектор. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7949 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7960 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7960_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:52 1393530727 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7960_1 000F7960_1 N Impressed, friendly / Friendly 01 B1a Player Default: Да нет, просто обычным воякой. Я не могу с вами спорить, но на меня вы точно произвели впечатление. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Благодаря вам я теперь снова могу отправить отряд собирателей в тот сектор. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7948 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7959 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7959_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:51 1393530691 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7959_1 000F7959_1 N Amused, making a small joke / Amused 01 X1a Player Default: Жаль, что этого не слышит мой командир. Кто знает. Может, он стал гулем и до сих пор где-то бродит. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Благодаря вам я теперь снова могу отправить отряд собирателей в тот сектор. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7947 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F797D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F797D_1.xwm 03/07/2014 05:51 1394146283 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F797D_1 000F797D_1 N A bit flustered, you were not expecting this 01 Y1a Player Default: Как насчет того, чтобы оказать мне ответную услугу? Да, это было бы справедливо. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7946 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7970 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7970_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:45 1393530339 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7970_1 000F7970_1 N 01 Y1b Один отряд принес мне эту вещь, и я до сих пор не понимаю, что с ней делать. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7946 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7970 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7970_2.xwm 02/28/2014 02:46 1393530383 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7970_2 000F7970_2 N 01 Y1c Держите, возможно, вам она пригодится. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Благодаря вам я теперь снова могу отправить отряд собирателей в тот сектор. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7946 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7970 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7970_3.xwm 02/28/2014 02:46 1393530396 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7970_3 000F7970_3 N A bit flustered 01 Y2a Player Default: Как насчет того, чтобы оказать мне ответную услугу? Услугу? Извините, но мне нечего вам предложить. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7946 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7971 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7971_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:47 1393530461 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7971_1 000F7971_1 N Disappointed, a bit cold / Concerned 01 Y2b Мне казалось, что вы хотите нам помочь, но, возможно, я ошибался. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Благодаря вам я теперь снова могу отправить отряд собирателей в тот сектор. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7946 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7971 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7971_2.xwm 02/28/2014 02:48 1393530521 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7971_2 000F7971_2 N Pleased / Grateful 02 A1a Player Default: Не сомневаюсь. Ни капли не сомневаюсь. Благодаря вам я теперь снова могу отправить отряд собирателей в тот сектор. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7941 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F795F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F795F_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:53 1393530799 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F795F_1 000F795F_1 N 02 A1b Конечно, в Содружестве осталось еще множество диких гулей. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7941 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F795F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F795F_2.xwm 10/04/2014 01:43 1412361839 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F795F_2 000F795F_2 N 02 A1c Рано или поздно нам снова придется иметь с ними дело. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7941 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F795F 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F795F_3.xwm 02/28/2014 02:54 1393530882 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F795F_3 000F795F_3 N Grateful, friendly 02 A1d Если хотите продолжить зачистку, приходите ко мне. Я никогда не отказываюсь от помощи. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7941 00200 InstR01SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F795F 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F795F_4.xwm 02/28/2014 02:55 1393530943 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F795F_4 000F795F_4 N Feeling a bit guilty about asking for another favor / Pleading 00 A1a NPCMAlanBinet: Дикие гули напали на еще один отряд собирателей. Похоже, их там наверху просто армия. Я не хочу снова обращаться к вам с этой просьбой, но, если честно, то больше не к кому. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7940 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7958 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7958_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:59 1393531186 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7958_1 000F7958_1 N Pleading 00 A1b Разберетесь с этими гулями? QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: С ними уже покончено. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7940 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7958 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7958_2.xwm 10/04/2014 01:46 1412361969 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7958_2 000F7958_2 N Friendly, a joke / Grateful 01 A1a Player Default: С ними уже покончено. Я благодарю вас, и синты тоже. Они совсем не хотят, чтобы их порвали на куски дикие гули. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Когда разберетесь с этими гулями, сообщите мне, и тогда я снова смогу отправить синтов на поверхность. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F793F 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F797C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F797C_1.xwm 10/03/2014 21:32 1412346771 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F797C_1 000F797C_1 N Sad 01 B1a Player Default: Нет. Понятно. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Что скажете? qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F793E 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F796E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F796E_1.xwm 02/28/2014 03:20 1393532453 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F796E_1 000F796E_1 N 01 B2a Player Default: Нет. Ну значит, я больше не буду приставать к вам с этим. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Что скажете? qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F793E 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F796F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F796F_1.xwm 02/28/2014 03:09 1393531777 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F796F_1 000F796F_1 N 01 Y1a Player Default: А что именно вам нужно? Честно сказать, все просто. Найдите логово диких гулей, а затем убейте их всех. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Что скажете? qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F793C 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7984 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7984_1.xwm 02/28/2014 03:12 1393531960 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7984_1 000F7984_1 N 03 A1a Player Default: Я благодарю вас, и синты тоже. Они совсем не хотят, чтобы их порвали на куски дикие гули. Когда разберетесь с этими гулями, сообщите мне, и тогда я снова смогу отправить синтов на поверхность. QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7937 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F796D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F796D_1.xwm 02/28/2014 03:13 1393532034 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F796D_1 000F796D_1 N 02 A1a Player Default: Понятно. Что скажете? QuestGiver NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: С ними уже покончено. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7934 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7962 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7962_1.xwm 02/28/2014 23:13 1393604036 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR01__000F7962_1 000F7962_1 N Polite, mannered -1 A А, директор, здравствуйте. Я хотел бы отнять минутку вашего времени. У нас возникла небольшая проблема на поверхности. NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: На один из отрядов наших сборщиков напали дикие гули. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7956 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F797F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F797F_1.xwm 02/28/2015 03:05 1425067520 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR01__000F797F_1 000F797F_1 N Polite, mannered -1 A А, здравствуйте. Я хотел бы отнять минутку вашего времени. У нас возникла небольшая проблема на поверхности. NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: На один из отрядов наших сборщиков напали дикие гули. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7956 00100 InstR01SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC083 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001AC083_1.xwm 02/27/2014 22:16 1393514204 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR01__001AC083_1 001AC083_1 N Frustrated / Irritated -1 A Дикие гули напали на еще один отряд собирателей. Похоже, их там наверху просто армия. NPCMAlanBinet QuestGiver: Я не хочу снова обращаться к вам с этой просьбой, но, если честно, то больше не к кому. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7956 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7980 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7980_1.xwm 10/04/2014 01:45 1412361932 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR01__000F7980_1 000F7980_1 N Question -1 A Вы все-таки решили заняться теми дикими гулями? NPCMAlanBinet Player Default: С ними уже покончено. qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7956 00300 InstR01SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7981 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7981_1.xwm 10/04/2014 01:45 1412361956 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR01__000F7981_1 000F7981_1 N Enthused about this idea Нам как-нибудь нужно будет поймать дикого гуля и доставить сюда для опытов. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7955 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7978 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7978_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:04 1393527846 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstR01__000F7978_1 000F7978_1 N Genuine curiosity / Question Я много думал о том, почему одни гули становятся дикими, а другие сохраняют рассудок. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7955 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F7979 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F7979_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:07 1393528024 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstR01__000F7979_1 000F7979_1 N Worried, a bit hopeless... this is a morbid subject / Concerned В прошлом дикие гули уничтожили многих наших синтов. Когда мы нашли их останки... в общем, их было немного. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstRadiant InstR01 000F7955 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F797A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\000F797A_1.xwm 02/28/2014 02:11 1393528292 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstR01__000F797A_1 000F797A_1 N Sad, sympathetic... emphasis on "you" / Sad Мы все скорбим по Отцу. Но для вас это, должно быть, страшный удар. NPCMAlanBinet qgInst308 Inst308Post 001AC5ED FFFFFFFF AlanBinet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC634 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001AC634_1.xwm 02/10/2015 22:25 1423581903 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo Inst308Post__001AC634_1 001AC634_1 N Impressed, confident / Impressed Директор, нас ждет светлое будущее. NPCMAlanBinet qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF AlanBinet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC633 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001AC633_1.xwm 02/10/2015 22:26 1423581964 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001AC633_1 001AC633_1 N Sad, sympathetic... emphasis on "you" / Sad Мы все скорбим по Отцу. Но для вас это, должно быть, страшный удар. NPCMAlanBinet qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF AlanBinet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001574DC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001574DC_1.xwm 02/10/2015 22:25 1423581903 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001574DC_1 001574DC_1 N Impressed, confident / Impressed Директор, нас ждет светлое будущее. NPCMAlanBinet qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF AlanBinet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001574DD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001574DD_1.xwm 02/10/2015 22:26 1423581964 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001574DD_1 001574DD_1 N Surprised but pleased / Friendly Вы отлично поработали. NPCMAlanBinet qgInst305 Inst305Post 00153355 FFFFFFFF AlanBinet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0015335B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\0015335B_1.xwm 02/09/2015 22:30 1423495826 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst305Post__0015335B_1 0015335B_1 N Pleased, friendly / Friendly Благодаря реактору мы наконец сможем расширить производство синтов. NPCMAlanBinet qgInst305 Inst305Post 00153355 FFFFFFFF AlanBinet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0015335C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\0015335C_1.xwm 02/09/2015 22:33 1423495982 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst305Post__0015335C_1 0015335C_1 N Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved. Что ж, думаю, пора вас поздравить. NPCMAlanBinet qgInst303 Inst303Post 00153356 FFFFFFFF AlanBinet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00153377 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00153377_1.xwm 02/07/2015 03:23 1423254202 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst303Post__00153377_1 00153377_1 N Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved. Значит, когда-нибудь вы станете нашим новым директором. Это... несколько неожиданно. NPCMAlanBinet qgInst303 Inst303Post 00153356 FFFFFFFF AlanBinet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00153378 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00153378_1.xwm 02/07/2015 03:23 1423254185 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst303Post__00153378_1 00153378_1 N Friendly conversation / Friendly 00 A1a Как у тебя прошел день, Лайам? Alan NPCMAlanBinet Liam: Ну, знаешь, дела всякие. DialogueInstituteBinetHome1 001690E3 00000 DialogueInstituteBinetHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 0016915B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\0016915B_1.xwm 08/23/2014 00:22 1408728135 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__0016915B_1 0016915B_1 N Dismissive / Nervous 02 A1a Liam: В честь чего подняли уровень безопасности? Тут бродит гораздо больше охотников, чем обычно. Что-то случилось? Да не, волноваться не о чем. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Liam: Другими словами, волноваться есть о чем, но ты не можешь об этом говорить. Насколько все плохо? DialogueInstituteBinetHome1 001690E1 00000 DialogueInstituteBinetHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691A8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001691A8_1.xwm 07/30/2014 21:50 1406731824 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691A8_1 001691A8_1 N Start with a laugh. Amused, reassuring. / Amused 04 A1a Liam: Другими словами, волноваться есть о чем, но ты не можешь об этом говорить. Насколько все плохо? Ты сообразительный, Лайам, но я тебя уверяю: этот вопрос совершенно не должен тебя беспокоить. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Liam: Теперь он меня беспокоит еще сильнее. DialogueInstituteBinetHome1 001690DF 00000 DialogueInstituteBinetHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169157 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00169157_1.xwm 08/23/2014 00:23 1408728239 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__00169157_1 00169157_1 N Proud, passionate / Confident 03 A1a InstituteScientist: БРК так не считает. Согласно статистике, у третьего поколения растет процент автономных действий, что указывает на дефект в последних сериях. Доктор, я уверяю вас, это не дефект. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics6 001690FE 00000 DialogueInstituteRoboticsScene6 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691A5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001691A5_1.xwm 07/31/2014 23:48 1406825327 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691A5_1 001691A5_1 N Defiant / Defiant 01 A1a InstituteScientist: В свете последних событий нас попросили присмотреться к поведенческим схемам у третьего поколения. Так... Доктор Айо снова взялся за свои манипуляции. Ну так он ошибается. Третье поколение работает в расчетном режиме. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Доктор, я уверяю вас, это не дефект. DialogueInstituteRobotics6 001690FC 00000 DialogueInstituteRoboticsScene6 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691F3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001691F3_1.xwm 09/06/2014 01:55 1409943352 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691F3_1 001691F3_1 N Disappointed, defiant / Defiant 01 A2a InstituteScientist: В свете последних событий нас попросили присмотреться к поведенческим схемам у третьего поколения. Я думал, что под руководством Аланы все изменится. Только теперь понимаю, что она так же слепа. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteRobotics6 001690FC 00000 DialogueInstituteRoboticsScene6 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691F4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001691F4_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:21 1408472506 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691F4_1 001691F4_1 N Annoyed 01 A2b Что бы она там ни думала, она ошибается. Третье поколение работает в расчетном режиме. Alan NPCMAlanBinet Alan: Доктор, я уверяю вас, это не дефект. DialogueInstituteRobotics6 001690FC 00000 DialogueInstituteRoboticsScene6 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691F4 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001691F4_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:22 1408472553 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691F4_2 001691F4_2 N Passionate / Defiant 00 A1a Подобно всем остальным, вы упорно цепляетесь за устаревшее убеждение в ущербности синтов. Недооценивая их, мы ограничиваем собственную работу. Alan NPCMAlanBinet InstituteScientist: Доктор, я в курсе ваших идей, и они не просто так не пользуются популярностью. DialogueInstituteRobotics7 001690E7 00000 DialogueInstituteRoboticsScene7 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169161 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00169161_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:24 1408472645 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__00169161_1 00169161_1 N Pleading his case / Pleading 02 A1a InstituteScientist: Необходимо отделить нас от них. Нет, они - наше следующее эволюционное звено. Потенциал синтов безграничен, нужно лишь позволить им его раскрыть. Alan NPCMAlanBinet InstituteScientist: Я вам рекомендую оставить свои радикальные взгляды при себе. DialogueInstituteRobotics7 001690E5 00000 DialogueInstituteRoboticsScene7 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691AD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001691AD_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:30 1408473057 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691AD_1 001691AD_1 N Amused 01 A1a Eve: С возвращением, Алан. Как прошел ваш день? Ох... знаешь... в попытках отворить запертые умы... Alan NPCMAlanBinet Eve: Зато теперь вы дома и можете расслабиться. Я немного отвлеклась, помогая Лайаму с его работой, но все под контролем. DialogueInstituteBinetHome4 001AC7DE 00000 DialogueInstituteBinetHomeScene4 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC7F4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001AC7F4_1.xwm 03/02/2015 08:52 1425261125 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001AC7F4_1 001AC7F4_1 N relaxed / Grateful 06 A1a Eve: Алан, почему бы вам не отдохнуть немного? Я все сделаю. Это замечательно, Ева. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал. Alan NPCMAlanBinet DialogueInstituteBinetHome4 001AC7DA 00000 DialogueInstituteBinetHomeScene4 FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC7F5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\001AC7F5_1.xwm 03/02/2015 08:54 1425261240 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001AC7F5_1 001AC7F5_1 N Anger, disgust / Angry Все это время доктор Айо обвинял меня, чтобы отвести подозрения от себя. Похоже, совести у него ни грамма. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlan FormID 00193A0C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00193A0C_1.xwm 09/19/2014 02:50 1411069803 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A0C_1 00193A0C_1 N Relief / Relieved Я совсем не скучаю по тому времени, когда за мной целыми днями следили охотники Айо. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlan FormID 00193A0D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00193A0D_1.xwm 09/19/2014 03:08 1411070930 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A0D_1 00193A0D_1 N Relief / Relieved Теперь, когда заговор доктора Айо раскрыт, жизнь вернулась в обычное русло. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlan FormID 00193A0E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00193A0E_1.xwm 09/19/2014 03:09 1411070996 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A0E_1 00193A0E_1 N Depressed, broken, your have lost your son Это я забил голову Лайама идеалистической чепухой насчет синтов. И теперь я больше никогда его не увижу. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlan FormID 00193A0F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00193A0F_1.xwm 09/19/2014 03:12 1411071156 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A0F_1 00193A0F_1 N Depressed, broken, your have lost your son Я надеялся, что когда-нибудь Лайам будет работать вместе со мной. А теперь я могу надеяться только на то, что он еще жив. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlan FormID 00193A10 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00193A10_1.xwm 09/19/2014 03:15 1411071330 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A10_1 00193A10_1 N Depressed, broken, your have lost your son Я - плохой отец. Других вариантов нет. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlan FormID 00193A11 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00193A11_1.xwm 09/19/2014 03:16 1411071389 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A11_1 00193A11_1 N Depressed, broken, your have lost your son О, если бы я чаще обращал внимание на Лайама, на то, чем он занимается... Может, тогда бы мне удалось его спасти. NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlan FormID 00193A12 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00193A12_1.xwm 09/19/2014 03:17 1411071453 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A12_1 00193A12_1 N Depressed, broken, your have lost your son В свою комнату я стараюсь не заходить. Я не могу пережить отсутствие Лайама. Слишком много воспоминаний... NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlan FormID 00193A13 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00193A13_1.xwm 09/19/2014 03:18 1411071525 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A13_1 00193A13_1 N Depressed, broken, your have lost your son Как можно примириться с утратой ребенка? С чего вообще начинать? NPCMAlanBinet qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlan FormID 00193A14 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMAlanBinet\00193A14_1.xwm 09/19/2014 03:19 1411071564 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A14_1 00193A14_1 N AlanBinet